Pratique
by Fannie
Summary: Traduction de "Pratical",de Ivyblossom (one shot,slash Draco/Harry,raconter par Ginny).En étant ensemble,Harry a maintenant une famille et Ginny a un petit ami qui l'adore.Mais Ginny a toujours su qu'il faisait semblant.


Cette fic est à chapitre unique, et c'est la traduction de "Pratical",écrit par Ivyblossom.  
  
Moi,personnelement,cette fic me fait un peu froid dans le dos. mais je l'aime beaucoup,la relation entre les trois personnages est très intéressante.(Harry,Draco et Ginny.)J'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Pratique"  
  
"Je suis mais pour continuer à tes coté. Si dévergondé,léger et faux,mon amour,êtes vous, Je suis la plus déloyal quand je suis la plus vrai." Edna St. Vincent Millay  
  
Ginny passa sa main dans ses cheveux,en retira quelques uns puis les mis sur la couverture de son livre.À chaque fois qu'elle y passe la main elle en retire deux ou trois cheveux,parfois quatre ou cinq,ce qui correspond à un résultat gratifiant qui rends Ginny étrangement satisfaite.Ils disent que les gens perde des douzaines de cheveux par jour,et Ginny se sent d'une certaine façon mieux quand elle est capable de gèrer le nombre qu'elle perds.Une perte calculée.Quarante-cinq minutes,cinquante-deux cheveux.Elle les retire tous avec minutie,compte chacun d'eux,les mets de coté,avec leurs bouts un peu gluants ils restent parfois collés à la surface de son livre alors elle doit brossé la couverture avec sa manche lorsqu'elle a fini.Elle fait ça à chaque jour.  
  
C'est un nouveau volume aussi,le premier livre neuf qu'elle ait jamais eu,avec une surface glassé noire et aux lettres grises.Arithmancie II.Harry l'a acheté pour elle au début de l'année quand il a remarqué qu'elle venait à l'école avec un livre qui tombait en morceaux,un usagé, pas ce qu'une sixième qui se respecte aurait du avoir.Très attentionné.Il s'est esquivé et il a acheté cela pendant qu'ils étaient à Pré-au-lard et qu'elle regardait des pinces à cheveux dans un magasin.Elle a levé les yeux,et l'a vu disparaître,et elle a immédiatement conclu qu'il se rendait à un autre rendez-vous secret et elle se força à prendre une robe et à la tenir contre elle.Il eut un faux sourire sur son visage pendant tout ce temps, refléchi par le mirroir de la salle d'essayage,l'expression qu'elle a apprise à mettre sur son visage quand ces choses là arrivait.N'en fait pas un plat.Soit pratique.  
  
Elle s'était trompé cette fois,et elle se senti coupable.Son propre bouquin, quel cadeau romantique.C'était probablement le plus approprier,le plus attentionner; premier anniversaire.Utile.Doux.Pratique.Les cadeaux d'Harry étaient toujours comme ça. Il lui a donner un gilet pour Noël,de couleur grise et sans un G géant dessus. Une paire de souliers pour son anniversaire,en cuir mary janes qu'elle pouvait porter pour aller en classe.Des cahiers de note et un nouveau journal pour Pâques, un cadeau étrange puisqu'elle avait refusé de tenir un journal depuis sa première année à Poudlard.Divers pots d'encres lorsqu'elle avait monté en grade en classe de Transfiguration.Un hibou (Augustus,surnommé Gus)pour sa fête,qui fut immédiatement adopté par la famille entière et qui passe plus de temps au Terrier qu'elle même. Harry n'était pas plus son petit ami que l'était son doux papa,et ses cadeaux semblait plannifié avec ses parents pour aider financièrement sa famille.Cher Mrs. Weasley, devait écrire Harry.Comment puis-je aider votre famille aujourd'hui? Qu'est ce que je pourrais payer à Ginny que vous n'avez pas? Ginny avait vu son coffre à Gringott's.Elle sait qu'il pouvait se le permettre.  
  
Oh mais bien sure,Harry est très gentil.Très gentil avec chacun d'entre eux.Lui et Ron sont inséparables, les jumeaux ont leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes grâce à lui.Ses parents adore Harry et probablement qu'il l'aurait déjà adopté si ils n'avaient pas espéré que Harry demanderait à Ginny de sortir avec lui et d'un coup de s'en occuper.Oh,non il ne faut pas voir ça d'une façon misérable.Il faut voir ça d'une façon pratique.Ginny doit toujours pensé au coté pratique comme ses sacs de secondes main et ses jupes que sa mère fait à partir des vieux pantalons de Percy; toute son existence est basé sur le pratique,excepté le fait qu'elle est la seule fille et que ça rends les choses difficiles.  
  
Donc ils l'ont mise au travail.Ils lui ont donné un but et un espoir; qu'elle pouvait ajouté un autre utile,aimant,généreux membre à leurs bienheureux clan.Ils ne l'ont pas forcé,pas du tout. Ça l'avait juste du sens.  
  
Ça marche pour chacun d'eux,vraiment.Harry a maintenant une famille et Ginny a maintenant un petit ami qui l'adore.Il l'embrasse avec la bouche fermé et il lui tiens les mains;ils s'assoient ensemble aux repas et il l'emmène voir des films moldus durant les vacances.Ils y a des romances qui ressemble à leurs histoires, et elles finissent toujours bien.Mais Ginny a toujours su qu'il faissait semblant,elle l'a toujours,toujours su.  
  
Parfois elle pense qu'elle pourrait être iconoclaste et qu'elle pourrait juste lui dire, regarde,Harry,je sais pour Draco,d'accord?C'est correct.Ne m'en parles pas,et tout va bien aller.Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre,elle ne veut pas lui dire qu'elle est au courant. Si elle admet qu'elle sait,elle perdrait la seule carte qu'elle a en main.Elle veut que les choses restent comme elles le sont,elle aime cette arrangement.Elle veut que tout soit parfait. Et c'est parfait comme ça,vraiment.C'est un gentleman,il est attentionné,il est gentil.Il lui achète tout ce qu'elle a besoin.Il fait attention à elle et il rit de ses blagues et il l'a défend contre tous ceux qui l'insulte ou qui blesse ses sentiments,incluant Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry se croit si rusé,à dormir hors de la tour des gryffondors,à récolter des détentions exprès et a se promener autour de la forêt interdite après le crépuscule avec Draco.À prétendre que c'est une chose horrible d'avoir à passer du temps avec lui,à se plaindre a propos de ça avant et après.Ginny sais ce qu'ils font, elle a vu clair dans son jeu depuis sa quatrième année,et c'est devenu de plus en plus pire.Pire ou mieux,dépendant du point de vue.  
  
Personne ne peut te consoler comme lui le fait.N'est ce pas, Harry.Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de te faire consoler,de tout façon?Lorsqu'il est en colère,lorsqu'il est confus,lorsqu'il est appeuré,il va directement voir Draco.Ginny ne l'a pas crut au début;ce batard snob,être capable de le consoler?Impossible.Mais ce n'est pas impossible du tout.Ça serait difficile de feindre cette sorte de tendresse,cette façon que Draco le tien contre lui,la façon dont il caresse le poignet d'Harry avec son pouce,la façon dont son visage ne laisse rien tranparaître lorsqu'Harry est comme cela et qu'il lui parle,même quand ce n'est qu'une longue série d'insultes adressés à Draco lui-même.Draco tien Harry lorsqu'il est démoli par la souffrance et qu'il pleure comme un enfant sans sa mère.Harry n'a jamais pleuré devant Ginny.  
  
Elle ne doute pas que Draco aime Harry,ou que Harry aime Draco.Il tourne l'un sur l'autre comme de jeunes chiots,caressant violamment les cheveux de l'autre,les yeux fermé,la bouche ouverte,s'embrassant comme si la fin du monde était sur le point de se produire.Et pour eux elle l'est toujours.  
  
Elle n'a jamais considéré Harry comme un menteur,et elle pense que ça lui taperait sur les nerfs si il en serait un.Il n'est jamais dure avec elle,il lui pardonne quand elle fait de petites crises de colère,ou quand elle se sent un peu dépressive,sous ses pleurs et ses demandes,il lui dit combien elle est magnifique,combien elle est charmante,combien elle est merveilleuse.Et Harry contente toujours ses moindres désirs.Il a même disputé Ron pour un commentaire indirect qui n'avait peut-être aucun lien avec Ginny,juste parce qu'elle avait l'air blessé. Juste parce qu'il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il le fasse.  
  
Fait t-il la même chose pour Draco?Jamais.Draco n'a rien réussi à avoir de tout ça. Une menace chuchoté,un commentaire cinglant,se faire copier pour un test,Harry lui en veut toujours pour ces choses là.Ils sont brutaux l'un envers l'autre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Draco a même souvent essayé de pousser Harry en bas de son balai.Il n'y a pas de merci entre eux,pas même caché.Ils mettent tout à nu entre eux,que sa soit leurs jalousie, leurs agressivité ou leurs colère.  
  
Ginny croit que Pansy le sait aussi,si elle s'est moindrement rendu compte pour toute ces nuits manqués, pour ces porte de chambre qui refuse de s'ouvrir et de ces sortilège de silence dérrière elles. Comment pourrait elle ne pas savoir?Comment elle n'aurait pas pu les trouvé ensemble un soir, enlacer un à l'autre,haletant,étouffant des gémissement,les pantalons défaits?  
  
Quand Draco fut accusé d'être un mangemort,quand il eut à aller au bureau de Dumbledore et aller le prouver lui-même,c'est Harry qu'il alla voir après,dans une sorte de désespoir silencieux que personne n'aurait cru possible venant d'un Malfoy.Il alla directement à la tour des Griffondor en plein milieu de la journée pendant qu'elle était vide,il savait le mot de passe et il se glissa discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons.  
  
Ginny l'a vue,caché dérrière une armure,et la suivi tout au long de son trajet. Elle a pu l'entendre sangloter après avoir tombé dans les bras d'Harry,puis elle a entendu Harry chuchoter,le genre de chuchotements que tu fait quand tu t'adresses à une personne qui est tellement près de toi qu'elle peut entendre les battements de ton coeur. Ils se sont consoler l'un l'autre,comme si ils étaient les deux seuls êtres en ce monde. Un mensonge si doux,quand tu es une de ses deux personnes.Si douloureux,lorsque tu n'en fait pas parti.Comment Harry c'était débrouillé pour quitter la classe cette journée là, Ginny ne lui a jamais demandé. Elle n'aime pas qu'il lui mente plus que lui n'aime le faire.  
  
Comment les autres ne peuvent pas savoir,vraiment.Pansy n'a pas semblé s'y objecter,si elle sait. Ou elle ne montre aucun signe extérieur qu'elle est au courant,comme Ginny.  
  
Elles étaient assise à des places opposé pendant la partie et elles encourageait; tout ça faisait que Ginny se sentait comme si elle faisait parti d'un cliché des années 50. Reste aux cotés de ton homme,chantait t'on dans les vieilles chansons moldus.  
  
Tout le monde à ses propres raisons.Ginny n'a pas besoin de réfléchir longuement pour s'imaginer celles de Pansy.L'argent,le nom,un vie aisée.D'une certaine manière,Ginny pense qu'elle et Pansy ont plus en commun que chacune d'entre elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.  
  
Elle passa la main sur son livre et regarda ses cheveux flotter doucement jusqu'au plancher. Harry a eu une autre retenue aujourd'hui pour duel impromptu dans un corridor, alors elle fait ses devoirs seule ce soir.Cinquante-huit minutes,soixante- quatre cheveux. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux jusqu'au moment ou ils ne s'en détachent plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en a plus de superflus. Elle enlève chaque partie inutile d'elle même,même si c'est petit,peu important,comme un cheveu.Bientôt il n'y aura rien qu'elle pourra enlever qui n'est pas strictement nécessaire,qui n'est pas complétement pratique.Elle imagine qu'un jour elle en viendra à arracher ses cheveux roux par poignés,et qu'il ne lui restera qu'une tête chauve un peu ensanglanter. Harry le lui pardonnera,Harry l'aimera toujours de toute façon.Il lui dira que ça lui va, qu'il pense qu'elle est magnifique de cette façon.  
  
Car le vrai amour est le plus aveugle de tous. 


End file.
